Software defined radios may offer the promise of wider capability in a smaller hardware footprint. In cellular handsets, a wider variety of radio capabilities is introduced in a single mobile terminal while still fitting neatly in a pocket. These software-defined radios may operate over a wide range of frequencies to implement multi-mode and multi-band functionality for cellular and data connectivity applications. Multi-band radios may be increasingly required by certain cellular radio access technologies (RAT), such as evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN, also known as Long Term Evolution, or LTE).